The Unexpected Life
by Skylark994
Summary: Ichigo have always wanted a normal teenage life. But after he meet Rukia thing turnd out unexpected.


Rukia didn´t know what was going on but all she knew was that it was over. The battle had been going on a few day and many lost souls were lost. There was only one thing left she had to do. Ichigo had gone somewhere after he defeated Aizen. She knew of cause that he okay but there was something she had to tell him. Because you couldn´t trace reatsu in Soul Society she had to run around and look for him. She ran and ran but couldn´t find him. She was getting nervous, what if he had gone home without saying goodbye? The more she thought of it the more frustrate. She told herself to calm down and to think up some places where he could be. She could only think of three places, at her house, with Renji or at Sokyoku. She just came from her house so he wasn´t there, while she ran around she meet Renji and he hadn´t seen Ichigo either. Then there was only one place left and she started to run towards the Sokyoku. She beg that he would be there, because what she was going to tell him was important that he knew before he went back to the Real World. That was the only thing in her head while she ran, that she wouldn't see him anymore because he didn´t have a reason to be a Shinigami and stay to help Soul Society. She ran all she had and just hope that he didn´t leave jet. When she was almost there she could feel Ichigo´s reatsu and the hope inside her got bigger. When she got to the top of Sokyoku she saw him there. He was standing where the Sokyoku execution palace stood before he destroyed it when he saved her. He was just standing there and looked up like she was still up there. She took a deep breath and said

Ichigo…

Aaa, Rukia when did you get here?

Actually, I have been standing here for a while ….. you should be happy that I didn´t kick you

Why would you kick me?

You didn´t notice when I came and if I was an enemy I could just stab you from behind.

Well, I´m sorry. He said. I was lost in thought.

She felt that she had to tell him now or he would never know, but something was holding her back. In the end they just talk about other things and then went home.

The next day Ichigo and the others were going home. When they stood and the Senkai gate Rukia felt like she couldn´t breathe, it was like something so important like air was going to disappear. Everyone was there to say thank you and goodbye, even the Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai was there. When he had said goodbye to everyone he came to Rukia. Now she couldn't breathe. She couldn´t look into his eyes or even move.

Thank you Rukia, she heard him saying, thanks to you I have met so many friends that I would never have meet if it wasn´t for you. Thanks to you I know that strength is something to protect the people you love with, and you even though me about love. I could never replay you for that… Thank you Rukia.

She was breaking from within and wanted to cry. Why?Why?, she thought. It would be easier if he didn´t say all that, or take that mission in Karakura Town a year ago and met him it wouldn´t be so hard.

I was thinking to give you this yesterday but a lot of things came in the way, he said and held something in his hand.

Rukia, that still couldn´t move, couldn´t take what he was giving her. Ichigo took then her hand and put the thing in it.

Thank you Rukia and Goodbye, he said and walk towards the Senkai gate

Rukia, which now was conscious and could now move, look in her hand and saw that it was the mobile jewelry Chappy, the one the she always wanted. She could hold back the teas and just started to cry and held Chappy against her chest. She lost all her strength and fell down on her knees to the ground. Ichigo that heard that she was crying stopped but he couldn´t turn around. If he was going to leave Soul Society he wanted to leave with a smile and remember theirs smiles and not theirs tears. But he couldn´t stand the thought that she was crying because of him. Rukia started to look up and saw Ichigo going toward the Senkai gate. She felt how all the strength just left her body and everything turned black.


End file.
